spartanmazdafandomcom-20200216-history
Kaydoc of Renemath
Kaydoc of Renemath (4E 169 - 5E 31) was the founder of the Renemath Dynasty, was the King of Sentinel, later to become the first High King of Hammerfell after the restoration of High Kingship in Hammerfell, and Duke of Renemath. Kaydoc was also part of the which known as, the Tamrielic Alliance alongside of Cyrodiilic Empire, Skyrim, High Rock and Morrowind, the fact was come together at war with Third Aldmeri Dominion. As High King, Kaydoc was responsible and famous for his battle uniques, similar to his ally and cousin, Empress Marcella Septim; which he helped her cousin to defeat the Thalmor during the Marcella Wars. After his death, Kaydoc was worship as the "Father of the Redguards" and the "Redguard-God" as Kay'doc. By game *High King Kaydoc (Skyrim) Personality Kaydoc was described as brave, well-mannered, clever, and respectfull, who firmly believes the Tamrielic Alliance will helped entire Tamriel, mostly the Cyrodiilic Empire from the Third Aldmeri Dominion, which the war broke out after the events of the civil war in Skyrim, and afterwards the Dominion some how abolished and the Summerset Isles joined the alliance. He has a very good humor, and have a unbreakable-bond with her cousin, Empress Marcella Septim and have good to work with, the other Tamrielic allies that Kaydoc had maybe the hardest ally to work with; but remaining the most power figure, next to her cousin. History Early years Kaydoc was possibly born in Sentinel or Imperial City to King Uriel Lotdwiin, later Emperor Uriel Septim VIII and High Queen Yisine in 169th year of the Fourth Era. He is younger brother to Cresola Septim and older brother to Sergentius Septim. During his childhood, Hammerfell was still waged into a civil war between The Crowns (supported by Cyrodiilic Empire) and The Forebears. Hammerfell was once ruled by last High King Thassad II during the Second Era, but after Thassad's death, Hammerfell was soon fall into an civil war lasted for two years. Soon, when Tiber Septim conquered Hammerfell to be part of the Empire. As Prince of Hammerfell, Kaydoc listed both Imperial and Redguard armies, even becoming General of the Cyrodiilic Army under his cousin, Marcella Septim. In 4E 189, Kaydoc married Marisya and have two sons, Aleslen and Torlodd. Accession as High King His father, Uriel inherited the Imperial throne in 4E 184 after Kaydoc's uncle, Caius Septim death. Than Uriel contuning the throne until 4E 191. Kaydoc succeeded his father when he abdicated, and he was crowned High King of Hammerfell, the first Redguard king since Thassad II. At the early years of his reign, Hammerfell signed an alliance pack with Cyrodiil with his father. Kaydoc visits to Cyrodiil and to see her cousin, Marcella Septim becomes Empress in 4E 199. The relationship between Marcella and Kaydoc were bonded and devoted, which this is impossible to break this relationship. With the alliance with Cyrodiilic Empire under his cousin Marcella Septim, since her ancestor, Tiber Septim conquered Hammerfell to be part of the Empire, it be the first time that an alliance between blood relatives by different countries. Marcella Wars, and later reign During the Marcella Wars, when Marcella Septim goes to war with Stormcloaks during the Skyrim Civil War in 4E 201. Kaydoc is at war again with the Forebears with supporters from Empire soldiers stationed in Hammerfell. This marks the beginning of Crowns-Forebears War from 4E 201 to 5E 4. During the war, the Forebears tried to re-control of Hammerfell in the past when during his father's reign. Kaydoc managed to gain an upper hand alongside with Imperial General Claudius Falx stationed in Hammerfell. The Forebears were again alliance with the Crowns during the reign of Kaydoc's father Uriel. With Kaydoc popularity in Cyrodiil and Hammerfell, with his cousin declared the Fifth Era-with Kaydoc managed to defeat the Forebears at Battle of Red Desert in 5E 4, making the end of the war between Crowns-Forebears. As High King, Kaydoc managed to secure borders and improving relations with his cousin Empress Marcella Septim. By 5E 11, Hammerfell becomes second richest empire after Cyrodillic Emprie of Tamriel. On 5E 23, his crown Prince Aleslen suffered an assassination attempt when an assassin tried to murder both of Kaydoc's sons—but the assassin was later captured and murdered by Redguards. Tamrielic Alliance Kaydoc and Hemmerfell plays the major rule with policy within Tamriel. Hammerfell signed which it known as The Tamrielic Alliance with Cyrodiil, High Rock, Morrowind and Skyrim. The monarchs were High Queen of Skyrim Elisif the Fair, King Helseth Telvanni of Morrowind, High Queen Alynne of High Rock (Wayrest) to the help of the thread with Summerset Isles of the Third Aldmeri Dominion. Illnesses and death Kaydoc spend his later years, re-building Hemmerfell, and hero of Hammerfell Nation after restoration of monarchy in Hammerfell. On 5E 27, Kaydoc's first illness was a fever which he slowly recovers, followed by few illnesses in 5E 28 and 29. Kaydoc managed to last visit to Imperial City in Cyrodiil to reunited with her cousin, Marcella Septim four four-months. Upon returning to Sentinel, Kaydoc caught a cold while travelling back, the cold is turned into a fever, while his wife managed to control the country, ready to let Kaydoc's son took over. After thirty one years of his reign, Kaydoc died in 5E 31, only thirty-seven years before his cousin death. His successor on the throne of Hammerfell is his elder son, Aleslen. The reaction over the death of Kaydoc were shocked within the Tamrielic Alliance and Tamriel itself. High Queen of High Rock Alynne of Cumberland stated that High Rock lost it's favorite leader and ally to work with, and Alynne announced that High Rock will build an city constructed in his honor. In Cyrodiil, when the reach Marcella Septim, it were heard that she fall on the floor on her knees and starts crying heavily with emotions, and said "My cousin, dead. Oh my... I lost an wonderful cousin and I'll missed him dearly." In Morrowind, King Helseth Sadras reacted with emptions that "Morrowind had lost it's best ally." Legacy The history surrounding Kaydoc of Renemath after his death, but Kaydoc paved the way for a new era of prosperity to the Kingdom of Sentinel and entire Hammer fell. Kaydoc was the founded and first in-line for the Renemath Dynasty that ruled over Sentinel. Considering Kaydoc's age, he had likely passed away in his early sixties due to illnesses and old age. He remained one of thest mosty popular King of Hammerfell who rose into power and inherited the throne after his father, High King Uriel Lotdwiin abdicated the throne to become Emperor Uriel Septim VIII in Cyrodiil. With his son of likely Imperial-Redguard descent, inherited assuming the throne of Hammerfell and Sentinel. Eventually, the Renemath Dynasty lasted for two hundred years, but rumors that it killed off for unknown reasons. Being replaced by the Rihad Dynasty, who would than controlled Hammerfell for eighty years. While Kaydoc's legacy is one of most warriors in Hammerfell, perfect ally in the Tamrielic Alliance and succeeded, to an extent, his legacy in Sentinel would last forever. Worship Kaydoc of Renemath is sometimes worshiped by Redguards as Kay'doc the Prince God, the cultural god of the Hammerfell. Kay'doc, also known as the Prince GodVarieties of Faith in the Empire is a cultural god hero of the Hammerfell. Kay'doc was the greatest hero of the Redguards, as well as the member of the Cyrodiilic Dynasty and he is personality known as the Father of the Redguards. Since he's the cousin of Empress Marcella Septim, Kay'doc and Marcella become very-close friends and cousins and they team up together during the Marcella Wars. He instituted the rite of becoming an Hammerfell's first-restored High King which included the reunited the Redguard tribes under one ruler. His dynasty was ended after the death of Kaydoc IV during the Fifth Era. Personal life Notes Gallery File:Kaydoc.jpg|Kaydoc sitting his throne at the Rinenhos Palace in Seninel. Trivia *Since both cousins becoming gods, Marcella stated that Kay'doc is related. Appearances * * Category:Lore: Males Category:Lore: Kings Category:Lore: Redguards Category:Nobility Category:Royalty Category:Lore: The Crowns Members Category:Half-Breeds